Digimon Frontier: An Endless Tale
by Akia-Judai
Summary: Los digielegidos vuelven a recibir, lo que ellos, piensan es un llamado de Ophanimon pidiendo ayuda. Pero... serán capaces de superar las pruebas que vengan? Yaoi, Takouji, Koukou


**_Digimon Frontier: An Endless Tale_**

Capitulo Uno: "Un Llamado extraño"

Era una hermosa mañana en Shibuya, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, dando a entender que ya eran vacaciones de verano. Todos en la escuela contaban los minutos y segundos para que el timbre del salón dieran las 3 de la tarde y así, cumplir su hermosa libertad… bueno, eso pensaba cierto chico de cabellera castaña que no dejaba de ver al pobre reloj.

2:59

-Vamos… vamos cambia…. Solo te falta un poco, muévete! –murmuraba por lo bajo Takuya, quien prácticamente estaba pegado al aparatejo. Kouji, un chico con una pañoleta en la cabeza, lo veía de reojo desde su lugar, poniendo cara de fastidio

"_Bueno que no sabe que si se le queda viendo al reloj, este transcurre más lento _¬¬ "pensó Kouji, y no mas se dedicó a observar el patio. A decir verdad tampoco tenía mucho interés en saber lo que decía la maestra.

2:59

-Vamos… Vamos…. –Takuya seguía con su lucha con el reloj… y al parecer este iba ganando.

3:00

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

(hay, es oficial… no vuelvo hacer una onomatopeya en mi vida ¬¬)

-SI! Somos libres –gritó a todo pulmón Takuya y sin más, recogió sus cosas y salió del salón.

-Bueno, espero que tengan unas lindas vacaciones, y recuerden sus deberes escolares, nos vemos el siguiente años –Dijo la maestra mientras ella también recogía sus cosas y salía del salón.

Fuera del aula, para ser más exactos, en el patio del recreo, se juntaron los cinco digidestinados. Hablando y planeando sus vacaciones, unos querían pasarla junto a sus amigos, otros ya tenían planes y los demás les daban igual.

-Que lastima, en verdad me hubiera gustado pasar mis vacaciones con ustedes –dijo una rubia de ojos verdes.

-Ni modo, aunque ya tengamos 12 años, todavía dependemos de nuestros padres y ellos hacen planes sin consultarnos antes –dijo Takuya, que ya no le importaba en lo absoluto pasar o no el tiempo con sus amigos, el solo quería que ya fueran vacaciones y así era feliz.

-Oigan que les parece si les pedimos a nuestros padres que nos den una semana del verano, la primera! Para pasarla juntos –agregó Jumpei con animo ya que por nada del mundo quería ver a Izumi deprimida.

Los otros cuatro se le quedaron viendo con cara de duda, pero al final se miraron entre ellos, sonrieron y entre todos gritaron un energético:

-SIII! –con los brazos extendidos dijeron, mientras que sus rostros se llenaban de felicidad.

Era cierto, después de pasar por muchas cosas en el Digimundo, no querían separarse, incluso hasta pidieron ser trasladado al mismo colegio que Takuya, y sus padres… por alguna razón estuvieron de acuerdo, total, a nadie afectaba… bueno, a casi nadie.

-Chico! –se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, los cinco niños voltearon para ver de quien se trataba y se encontraron con el gemelo de ojos azules.

-Kouichi-san, es tu hermano mayor, Kouji-san –dijo Tommoki mientras señalaba al chico que venía muy animado. Todos se pusieron serios, habían olvidado por completo a Kouichi para su gran plan de una semana para ellos.

Kouji veía como se acercaba su hermano, con una linda sonrisa adornando su rostro, volteó hacia sus amigos y se disculpó con la mirada para después ir con su gemelo. Los otros chicos entendieron y se fueron cada quien para su casa.

-Que pasa Nii-san? –preguntó Kouji con curiosidad una vez que sus amigos se habían alejado.

-Nada, solo quería saludarte, no puedo? –pregunto su hermano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se notaba feliz por algo.

-Saludarme, jeje pero si tu colegio queda hasta el otro lado, no es como que vives en la esquina del mió –Kouji también le sonrió a su hermano y empezaron a caminar en dirección a la casa del menor.

-Bueno, salimos temprano y aproveché para venir a verte, es todo –dijo Kouichi sonrojado, era ese el día donde le diría todo sobre sus sentimientos a su pequeño hermano.

-Ah vaya, oye y que te tiene tan feliz, si se puede saber? –preguntó el menor, quien hace rato ya había visto la felicidad de su hermano, y pues, quería que la compartiera con él

-Jeje, por varias razones –dijo Kouichi, se detuvo y su gemelo lo imitó, para luego cambiar un poco su dirección –Vamos al parque, si? –le sugirió su hermano.

-Claro

Caminaron por varias horas, podía percatarse de que el sol ya estaba empezando a alargar sus sombras, pero al parecer a ninguno le importaba en ese momento. Llegaron a unos columpios donde Kouji fue corriendo a sentarse en uno, seguido por su hermano, pero este caminaba despacio.

-Bueno, que era lo que me querías decir? –la duda en Kouji se notaba porque sus ojos se movía de la emoción.

-Esta bien, primero que nada, mamá aceptó que pasara las vacaciones, bueno… mitad de ellas, contigo y con papá –dijo Kouichi con una sonrisa, mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano, que estaba igual, si no es que mas emocionado por la noticia.

-Perfecto! Increíble –dijo emocionado mientras se paraba del columpio y se ponía delante de su hermano –Así, ninguno estará solo y cuando te vienes para mi casa? –preguntó

-Mañana mismo si es posible –dijo Kouichi

A Kouji la sonrisa se le borró del rostro

-Que pasa, no te pone feliz la noticia? –preguntó su hermano, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del menor.

-Lo siento Nii-san… -susurró Kouji –Es que ya había hecho planes con los demás –soltó con pesar. Ahora le había arruinado la estancia por una semana a su hermano.

-Ah… ya tenías planes, perdona, vengo solo a arruinártelos –se disculpó Kimura mientras soltaba del hombro a su hermano.

-No! –negó muchas veces con la cabeza –Claro que no! Es mas, todavía ni he pedido permiso, pero en caso de que me lo den, pues vente con nosotros, cual es el problema? –sugirió Kouji. Kouichi le sonrió de una manera tierna, mientras que sin mayor aviso abrazaba a su hermano .Kouji no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que sonrojarse por esto, nunca su hermano lo había abrazado con tanto… sentimiento.

-Kouichi…-susurró el pequeño

-También… tengo que decirte otra cosa, pero… esta me da mucho miedo –justo cuando se separaron, Kouichi tomó a su hermano por los hombros y lo miraba fijamente, no pudo evitarlo, tenía que sentirlo ahora, probar sus labios. Kouji si que tenía cara para una foto, no se tragaba nada de lo que pasaba, a demás de que no entendía.

-Que pasa Kouichi? –le preguntó dudoso su hermano. Kouichi solo atinó a callarlo con los dedos, justo cuando planeaba que era el mejor momento para besarlo…

**_Niños elegid---_**

**_N----ng------_**

**_Ayu-------da------_**

Los gemelos se separaron con rapidez para voltear hacia todas direcciones intrigado de donde podía haber venido esa voz. Se percataron de que sus celulares brillaban dentro de sus bolsillos, los sacaron y estos brillaron más que nunca, mostrando la señal que anteriormente les había enviado Ophanimon…

Ya hace un año…

-Que significa esto? –preguntó Kouji con sorpresa.

-Porque brillan?

Se miraron por un momento a la cara y salieron corriendo en dirección a casa de Takuya. Probablemente él estaba pasando por lo mismo.

Justo llegaron y se encontraron al chico de los googles en el portón de su casa viendo fijamente su celular, el cual también su brillo era de por mas destellante que el de los demás. También estaban ahí Jumpei, Izumi y Tommoki, todos con el mismo problema.

-Amigos, por lo que veo ustedes también recibieron ese llamado –aseguró Kouji una vez estando cerca de los demás.

-Kouji, si pero no llegó bien, yo solo pude escuchar "Niños" y ya, fuera de eso, no pude oír nada más –dijo Takuya, el antiguo líder del equipo.

-Nosotros también lo recibimos pero no sabemos a que se deba –dijo Izumi con preocupación en su rostro bonito –Creen que nos necesiten de nueva cuenta en el digimundo? –cuestionó la rubia viendo a Jumpei.

-No se, a decir verdad, a mi también me intriga mucho esto Izumi-chan –dijo el regordete que no paraba de hacerse el interesado en todo esto. Claro todo para impresionar a Izumi.

Izumi lo vio con cara de aburrida, ya había captado el plan de su amigo –Jumpei… eres un tonto. –dijo sin mas haciendo que el chico le saliera una gota en la cabeza. Retractándose por hacerle eso a su pequeña compañera.

-Entonces que hacemos? Ignoramos el llamado? –Preguntó Tommoki, quien no dejaba de mirar su celular –Takuya-onnichan, que hacemos?

-A decir verdad, no lo se Tommoki… es la primera vez que nos vuelven a llamar depuse de lo anterior en el Digimundo. –Takuya rascó su cabeza en busca de respuestas peor no encontró ninguna…

-Lo mejor será dejarlo pasar, de igual modo no tenemos instrucciones como la otra vez, no hay modo de que vayamos al Digimundo –soltó Kouichi en ese momento, todos lo miraron, el gemelo mayor tenía razón. No tenían instrucciones.

Takuya miró por un momento su celular, este seguía en su incesante brillo mostrando la marca de Ophanimon, volteó a ver a sus amigos, los cuales seguían sin saber que hacer. Él en verdad quería ir, necesitaba saber porque los habían llamado, además de que una aventura de esas no se la perdería por nada. Miró de nueva cuenta a su celular, cerró los ojos fuertemente y sin temor los volvió a abrir, estaba decidido… él iría de nuevo al Digimundo.

-Muchachos –pronunció Takuya captando la atención de los cinco presentes ahí.

-Que sucede Takuya? –preguntó Kouji intrigado por la seriedad de su amigo, raro en él.

-Ya lo decidí, tal vez si hay un modo de ir al Digimundo… pero necesito saber si cuento con su apoyo –los digielegidos miraron con duda al chico que anteriormente había portado el Digispirit de Fuego –Ustedes están dispuesto a ir de nueva cuenta el digimundo? –les preguntó Takuya.

-Pero no hay modo, Takuya, es decir, por mi encantada, tengo muchas ganas de volver a estar ligada con Fairymon, pero –Izumi guardó silencio, no quería ilusionarse por nada.

-Que tienes en mente Takuya –Kouji parecía estar captando las ideas de su antiguo rival, solo esperaba que fueran las correctas.

-Entonces, debo suponer que por el interés de todos, están de acuerdo conmigo en ir de nuevo, no? –volvió a cuestionarlos, necesitaba que en verdad estuvieran cien por ciento seguros de su deseo.

Todos miraron serios a Takuya, para luego echarse ellos las miradas entre sí, y sin más los cinco asintieron con una sonrisa (N/A: estos niños no se cansan de sonreír, por lo que veo ¬¬)

-Ya esta decidido, los seis estamos de acuerdo con lo que sea, con tal de regresar al Digimundo.-dijo muy entusiasmado Tommoki mientras levantaba el pulgar.

-Perfecto, en todo caso, pongan sus celulares en el centro, junto al mió –ordenó Takuya, todos hicieron lo que el chico de fuego les dijo.

Los celulares al estar cerca y tocándose, comenzaron a brillar con más intensidad de cuando estaban alejados, una columna de luz salió de los seis celulares llegando hasta el cielo, esta se tornaba de muchos colores, como un arcoiris. La luz se hizo mas intensa y de la nada empezaron a caer varios rayos, justo les dieron a los seis chicos.

-AAAHhhhhhhhhh! –gritaron todos al ser absorbidos de la nada por la columna de colores, dejando así el lugar en el que estaban vació… los chicos habían desaparecido.

Varias lucecitas eran lo único que quedaba de tan maravilloso suceso… los celulares también estaban tirados en el suelo, parecían sin vida puesto que ya habían dejado de mostrar luz…

Uno de ellos se volvió a encender…

De la nada el sello de Ophanimon volvió a aparecer en la pantalla del celular…

_**Niños Elegidos… por favor no vengan si escuchan un mensaje de "Ayuda"… es una trampa.**_

Continuará…


End file.
